1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for surface treating golf balls.
2. Prior Art
In general, golf balls are delivered to the market after the golf ball surface (which designates the cover surface of a golf ball consisting of a core and a cover and the ball surface of a one-piece solid golf ball) is surface painted for the purposes of protecting the ball surface and imparting an appropriate color and luster to give an aesthetic appearance and an increased commodity value.
Because of the uniqueness of golf balls that the paint coating surface of the ball receives extremely strong impact and friction forces when hit with a club, it is desired that the paint coating be designed to have flexibility and sufficient elongation and to ensure firm adhesion to the ball surface. Various means were investigated for improving the adhesion between the paint coating and the ball surface. Prior art attempts include buffing, shot blasting and honing of the golf ball surface.
These attempts are successful in improving the adhesion between the paint coating and the ball surface, but to a less extent. Since they are physical treatments, the results of treatment largely vary among balls.
In further attempts, such physical treatments are followed by flame, corona discharge, plasma, and aqueous chlorine treatments. These procedures could not achieve a satisfactory level of adhesion and rather complicate the manufacture process. In particular, the discharge treatment requires an expensive installation, resulting in an increased cost of treatment.